Cyclones Can Lick Too
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: It is Halloween, and, after a hectic day with the Mews, Mint is ready for some rest. However, Kisshu decides to play a prank on her.


Mint sighs and sits down on her bed. Since it was Halloween, she had to go with the other Mews to let Pudding Trick-or-Treat. She would not have minded if Zakuro would have gone, but she had a photo shoot early in the morning. Mint remembers trying to get Pudding down out of a tree, while Lettuce tried to get Ichigo, as they both go hyped up on candy, and groans.

"I am _not _doing that again next year," she mutters to herself. She kneels down by the bed and looks at her dog, Miki. She reaches towards him but he growls so she pulls her hand back. She stands up and starts unbuttoning her dress. She then lays it on her bed and slips her nightgown on. She looks under her bed again, but Miki is gone. "Miki?" She feels a breeze and looks over towards her balcony. The door is open, but only enough so Miki could have slipped through. Mint walks over to it, while taking her hair down, and peeks outside. She still doesn't see her dog. She hears someone chuckling as she goes to walk in, so she whips around with her pendant ready, but no one is there. Cold wind bites her toes, fingers, and nose, and she figures it was only the wind. By this time it is around one in the morning and she is extremely tired. She takes the last bun down and sighs. She walks to the edge of her balcony."Miki!" she calls. Her dog doesn't bark. Mint walks inside, makes sure the balcony is still cracked open then climbs into her bed. One last glance at the clock on her wall reads: 1:34 A.M.

_Drip! Drip! Drip! _Mint's eyes open and she groggily looks at the clock: 1:52 A.M. Mint groans then gets out of her bed. She walks over to her bathroom, looks at the sink, and turns the dripping water off. Mint goes back to her bed but the dripping continues. She walks back to her bathroom and turns the bath faucet off. When she gets back to her bed the dripping has stopped, but she now hears breathing. She kneels down in front of the bed and figures it is Miki.

"Miki," she coos, reaching her fingers towards the breathing dog. He licks her fingers and she reaches to grab him, but her balcony doors slam open causing her to start. She withdraws her hand, stands up, then walks over to the balcony and shuts the door. She pulls the curtains over the door then walks back to her bed. She thinks she hears chuckling as she climbs into the bed, but is too tired to care. Another glance at the clock: 2:01 A.M.

_Drip! Drip! Drip! _Mint groans and crawls out of bed. The clock she passes on her way to her bathroom reads: 2:13 A.M. Mint hears the dripping isn't coming from her bathroom so she walks out. She passes through her room to get to the bathroom next to her room. She walks into it and turns all the faucets off. She then walks back into her room. She notices the curtains are arranged differently and hears breathing again. She kneels in front of her bed and reaches towards Miki's breathing. Miki licks her hand then Mint crawls back in her bed. Now it is: 2:21 A.M.

_Drip! Drip! Drip! _With a cry Mint flings her covers off and stomps out of her room at: 2:30 A.M. She goes all over the house and turns any and every faucet off. She returns to her room out of breath at: 2:59 A.M. She stops in her doorway and hears the dripping coming from her closet. She blinks and walks over to it. She opens the door just as the clock strikes three. Her scream echoes through the house and lights go on. She runs to her door and locks the door then runs back to her closet. She looks with wide eyes at her dog. At Miki hanging by his tail with blood dripping from a slit in his throat. Pounding on the door is heard but she ignores it when she sees something written on the wall. She carefully steps around Miki and pushes her clothes aside. Her pale face, turns even paler, almost pure white as she reads the message. She runs out of her room and into her nana's arms, leaving the message written in blood dripping down the wall.

'Cyclones can lick too, Birdy.'

* * *

><p>A green haired teen admires the scene he caused before looking at the real, alive Miki in his hands and disappearing into the night.<p> 


End file.
